Expiration Date
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: They don't know, that when they died, they collapsed, the date on their neck shining like a shooting star. They don't know, when the date appeared, we tried frantically to find a way to stop it, or give them some time.They don't know that it wasn't a deadly sickness. They don't know anything. Except that we never saw it coming.


**Hi everyone! So, I won't tell you my life story, but I will say that all criticism is accepted, unless it's rude. I will call you out.**

**I'm very excited for-**

**Jamie- You forgot the disclaimer….**

**Fine.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things, so I'm only doing this once. Do I **_**SOUND**_** like James Patterson? If I do, I need to work on my girl voice. I am a girl, so therefore, I am**_** NOT**_** James Patterson. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, JAMIE?**

**Jamie: Yes.**

**Whatever. Enjoy everyone!**

**-LINE-**

_**PROLOGUE**_

I'll never forget them.

I swear to whatever deity there is I won't.

It was just our luck, for them to have us enjoy life, then take it away with death.

People tell me that they're in a better place now. That they'll be reincarnated. That they're watching out for me from above. That, wherever they are, they're safe.

It doesn't make me feel any better.

Because they don't know what really happened.

They don't know, that when they died, they collapsed, the date on their neck shining like a shooting star.

They don't know, when the date appeared, we tried frantically to find a way to stop it, or give them some time.

They don't know that it wasn't a deadly sickness.

They don't know anything.

Except that we never saw it coming.

**-LINE-**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**(FIVE YEARS AFTER NEVERMORE)**_

I was doing the greatest thing in the world, with the five people I loved most. Plus one.

Flying over the beautiful landscape that is our home.

Yeah, it's cheesy. But it really is beautiful. And it was made for us.

The rocky moun-

My thought of train- I mean, train of thought was interrupted by a squeal made for Nudge.

"AHHHHHHH! ZOMG!" All faces turned toward the scarily excited 17-year-old. I sighed, scared of what her answer to my question would be.

"What exactly are you screaming about, Nudge?" I asked.

"Brionna just texted me that she heard from Nellie which she heard from Cassie which she heard from Annie, which she heard from Hannah, which she heard from Jamie, which she heard from Kaylie that Reese wanted to ask me out!" she squealed again.

"No." I said. Nudge's face darkened.

"What? MAX!" she argued.

"No, Nudge. You're too young to think about love!"

"You and Fang went out when you were fourteen! I'm seventeen!"

"Nudge-"I was interrupted.

"You know, Nudge is right, Max. You can't just expect her to not want to date." Dylan, the imbecile said.

My head snapped toward him, and the whole flock, except for Nudge and Dylan, started to head for our Paradise below.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I snarled.

"I said-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! But what I don't get, is why, after five years, you STILL won't get that no one, especially me, cares about YOUR opinion anymore. Your privileges of respect have been lost."

Dylan looked hurt, but I didn't care. I had no respect for him anymore.

After what he did, he was dead to me.

As he flew away, I turned toward Nudge, who was ready to cry about unfairness.

"Max," she started.

"It's okay Nudge," I took a deep breath, this was going to be hard to do. ",you can go out with Reese." I plugged my ears for her response.

She screamed a scream that would make glass everywhere want to check themselves in a mental hospital, they were so broken.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Nudge gave me a bone-crushing hug and flew down to Paradise.

I sighed as I followed.

**-LINE-**

Five minutes later, I was in Fang's arms, inside of this little place behind the waterfall.

"They're growing up too fast for me, you know? It seems like it was yesterday that Gazzy needed help tying his shoe, or Angel needed me to do her hair, or Nudge wanted to be just like those models in magazines, or when Gazzy-"

"Max, relax." Fang said playing with my hair, which was really distracting me from what he was saying.

"Yes, they're growing up, yes, they are going to want to stat to date, but they are old enough to make their own decisions now. You just have to learn to cope with that."

"Oh yeah? Since when did you become Dr. Phil? Dating a guy with white hair on two sides and a big bald spot in the middle isn't very appealing to me."

"I would still-"We were interrupted, yet again.

"MAX! FANG! COME QUICK!" Angel tore through the water wall, sobbing. I rushed up to her.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Are you ok? Did Dylan do something?" I asked frantically.

Angel sniffled, and then started to speak. "It's Gazzy. Yes. No. Just- follow me."

She pulled me along, until we reached Gazzy's room. I opened the door cautiously, and saw this:

Iggy, looking solemn. Nudge crying. Mom and Ella were also crying. Dylan was no where to be seen, even though I wasn't surprised.

I walked up to Gazzy, preparing for the worst.

"Gazzy, what's wrong? You look fine." I said.

He just pointed to his neck.

I pulled back his collar, thinking, _"No. It couldn't be. We've survived for so long-"_

My train of thought was interrupted by my gasp.

There, on my little trooper's neck, was what we all couldn't have expected.

An expiration date, which said that Gazzy only had five days, fifteen hours, and nine minutes to live.

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUNNNN! DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! Okay, I'm very sorry it was so short, but I always get like this on the first chapter. After this, everything else will be over 1,000 words!**

**Please R&R! I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
